


Предвестница

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystery, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Первое исполнение заявки - "Валентин всю жизнь мог видеть и разговаривать с найери, но каждое ее появление предвещало смерть кого-то из близких."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предвестница

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.

**Первый**

* * *

В их первую встречу ему семь лет. Он убегает от ментора, чтобы погулять в одиночестве и насладиться мигом свободы солнечного дня. Наверно, скоро его отыщет Юстиниан и будет вынужден отвести к отцу, который накажет за неподобающее поведение. Но это будет после. А пока Валентин, с любопытством оглядываясь, спускается к берегу реки, заросшему тростником и камышами.  
Волны и память, нас не оставят  
Правда отыщется в снах  
Скрытая сила, мы не забыли  
Сладкую ложь в словах.  
Валентин с удивлением поднимает голову, вслушиваясь в тихое пение – словно журчание ручья. Тростник будто расступается перед ним, и он видит женщину, поющую среди воды. Длинные волосы струятся до талии, скрываясь под водой. Она неторопливо оборачивается, и Валентин поражается ее красоте – тонкие черты лица, темно-серые глаза. Он еще слишком мал, чтобы до конца понять женскую красоту, но уже достаточно умен, чтобы восхититься ею.  
\- Кто вы? – выдыхает он, совершенно забыв об этикете и о том, что мужчине первым делом надлежит представиться и предложить даме свои услуги.  
Женщина смеется, заметив его; ее смех – звон водопада.  
\- Ты принадлежишь Дому Волн, - шепчет она. – И не знаешь?  
Взмах – и на мгновение над поверхностью мелькают серебристые чешуйки.  
\- Найери? – Валентин с растущим восторгом вспоминает древние легенды, которые рассказывал ему Юстиниан, и серебряные статуэтки в кабинете отца.  
Женщина кивает, улыбаясь. Она бросает взгляд за спину Валентина, выражение ее лица меняется.  
\- Не надо, чтобы другие знали, - словно самой себе говорит она и исчезает в глубине.  
\- Создатель, вот ты где! – Юстиниан с облегчением смеется и подхватывает брата на руки. – Тебя обыскались. Ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас устроит отец?  
Валентин, пожалуй, впервые в жизни не слушает Юстиниана. Он смотрит назад, на темную гладь воды, и думает, что хочет снова услышать ее песню. Хотя бы раз.

* * *

Через несколько дней Карл Борн поднимает восстание и погибает. На похоронах Валентин стоит рядом с Юстинианом, держась за руку брата. Габриэла молча плачет, обнимая мать, а на лице отца застыло жесткое выражение. Валентину кажется, что он снова слышит знакомую мелодию в шуме падающих капель дождя.  


**Второй**

* * *

Память и волны, печалью полны  
Помни! Грядет и твой час  
Грусть, кровь и слезы, горькие грезы  
Это все – не в последний раз.  
Валентину пятнадцать, и он, едва заслышав мелодию, бежит к знакомому месту у реки. Юстиниан приехал из Торки, вчера они проговорили весь день. Воспоминание о том, что брат, наконец-то, здесь, греет душу. Валентин рад, что увидел его, поскольку письма – совсем не то, чего хочется. Они не передают смех и улыбки Юстиниана. Скоро Валентин вернется обратно, и они продолжат общаться, но сначала он хочет увидеть ее – он помнит тот день и маленького себя. И, хотя сейчас уже почти стемнело, Валентин без страха раздвигает тростник.  
\- Ты пришел, - найери – та самая, он сразу узнает ее – сидит на камне. Хотя ее глаза на этот раз не серые – лиловые в гаснущем свете дня. Серебристый хвост покачивается в воде, волосы развеваются на поднявшемся ветру – осень дает о себе знать.  
\- Пришел, - соглашается Валентин. – Я помню вас.  
\- Волны тоже помнят, - задумчиво откликается найери.  
Начинает накрапывать дождь, и становится совсем темно, пока они беседуют. Шум дождя заглушает звук выстрела в отдалении, но оба его слышат. Она вздрагивает и исчезает в воде, а он бросается назад к замку.

* * *

В фамильном склепе холодно и сыро. Валентин не слышит эсператистскую молитву священника и сдавленные всхлипы матери, как вчера не слышал слова отца и его наставления, что нужно говорить, если кто-нибудь спросит.  
«Несчастный случай на охоте».  
Валентин не слышит этого, как не слышит и слова службы, хотя его губы сами собой повторяют гальтарские слова в нужных местах. Все, что он слышит – песнь найери.  
\- Тогда она тоже пела, - бормочет он, зарабатывая недоуменно-неодобрительный взгляд отца.  
«Создатель, тогда она тоже пела», - догадка вдруг вспыхивает на краю сознания, и Валентин замирает.  
Больше он не хочет ни спускаться к реке, ни слышать знакомую мелодию. Потому что начинает бояться ее.  


**Третий**

* * *

В Старом Парке безлюдно, лишь в Драконьем источнике шумит вода. Он пришел сюда, сам не зная, зачем, а теперь смотрит на женщину, выбирающую из каменной чаши жемчуг, и не может двинуться дальше, скованный ужасом.  
\- Ты, - найери поднимает взгляд светло-серых глаз на него. На этот раз светло-серых. – Снова со мной.  
\- Вы убили его, - Валентин понимает, что его слова нелепы, но не может сдержаться. – Юстиниан тогда погиб. А до него – Карл Борн. Оба раза я видел вас. Это вы!  
Найери качает головой, ее взгляд – грустный.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - произносит она. – Я – всего лишь голос, который дано слышать только тебе. В том, что творят люди, моей вины нет.  
Найери насмешливо кивает ему и растворяется в свете дня. Валентин так и стоит, рассерженный то ли на самого себя, то ли на найери, то ли он сам не знает, на кого.

* * *

Когда в Багерлее ему сообщают о смерти родителей, он не удивляется. Как не удивляется и потом, когда вспоминает свои предыдущие встречи с найери. Он слишком устал для того, чтобы его очередная догадка вызвала какую-либо реакцию кроме отчаяния.  
«В первый раз – темно-серые», - думает Валентин, меряя шагами кабинет отца после своего освобождения. – «Тогда умер Карл Борн. Во второй раз – лиловые. Юстиниан… у него были лиловые глаза. Теперь – серые, как у матери. Но…»  
\- Невозможно, - он закрывает ладонями глаза на мгновение, ощутив себя совсем беспомощным.  
Он целыми днями пропадает в библиотеке, пытаясь отыскать сведения о подобных случаях, хоть что-нибудь, какой-нибудь намек на то, как это остановить, и что ему делать дальше. Но книги молчат – или никто никогда не встречался с подобным, или не счел нужным записать.  
Вскоре Валентин оставляет бесполезные попытки найти нужное в книгах и просто начитает избегать фонтанов, источников, рек… И с горькой иронией понимает, что Повелитель Волн, кажется, начинает бояться воды.  


**Четвертый**

* * *

Переворот, Ракан, дуэль, суд, побег, война… Все так стремительно, что Валентин почти забывает о своем то ли проклятии, то ли способности. Почти – ровно до того момента как, после купания в небольшом озере слышит знакомую песнь. Он хочет убежать, хочет, чтобы вернулся Савиньяк, который ушел обратно в лагерь раньше него – пусть вернется, пусть снова оскорбит, скажет, что он трус и предатель – да что угодно, лишь бы не слышать этой мелодии.  
Вместо этого Валентин оборачивается.  
Сероглазая найери тихо поет, продолжая смотреть на него. Валентин ничего не говорит – он и так все понимает. Интересно только, кто на этот раз? У кого еще серые глаза? Он сам, граф Гирке, или, может быть, Ирэна? Клаус? Питер?

* * *

Это оказывается граф Гирке, как Валентин узнает после очередного боя. Как глупо – почти оправиться от раны, полученной на Мельниковом лугу, и погибнуть в собственном замке. А ведь он сначала подумал, что та рана… оказалось, нет.  
\- Ненавижу, - выдыхает Валентин в никуда. – Когда уже настанет мой черед?  


**Пятый**

* * *

Все еще никаких вестей про Арно, но Валентин по-прежнему надеется. Он разговаривает с маршалами Савиньяками, командует своим полком – вернее, его остатками, выполняет поручения и делает все, что требуется от полковника Придда. И при этом гадает, когда найери появится вновь, и когда же, наконец, убьют и его самого.

* * *

Она появляется неожиданно, как и всегда. На этот раз она не поет, поэтому он не сразу замечает ее, а когда замечает, замирает, молча глядя на изящный силуэт на фоне вечернего неба.  
Найери не смотрит на него, не двигается, не поет. Она просто сидит на камне, выступающем из воды, и Валентин не выдерживает первым.  
\- Ну же, - спокойно произносит он. – Обернись и покажи мне, что я – следующий.  
Медленно, словно нехотя, найери подчиняется и оборачивается. Валентин смотрит в ее лицо и ощущает, как каменеет, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
На этот раз глаза у найери – черные.


End file.
